The Bet
by Layered like an Onion
Summary: What happens when Elphaba loses a bet to Galinda? Shiz-era. Birthday one-shot for a friend.


**LlaO****- This evolved out of boredom from a discussion with one of my friends on FF. She wondered (and I'm paraphrasing here) what Elphaba would look like with blonde hair. I replied closely to "The only way you'd be able to see **_**that**_** is if she'd lost a bet to Galinda or something!" THIS one-shot is the product of that conversation. We couldn't really decide what the bet would be, so I decided to keep it vague, for the reader to decide upon themselves. Any good theories? Review and tell me/us! :D**

**Oh, and I don't know If real college dorms have bathrooms for each dorm room or if there's a communal bathroom for each gender. And since Galinda had said that she had booked a "deluxe suite" (Was it? Whatever, something like that.), I'd guess it would have a bathroom to itself.**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own **_**Wicked**_**. If I did, do you **_**really**_** think I'd still be sitting at a computer writing fanfictions about it? NOPE!  
><strong> 

"NO! I am _not_ coming out of here!"

"Come on, Elphie! A bet's a bet! You lost it, you knew the conditions, and now you gotta show us! I even used a good bottle of my dye on you! I use that _exclusively _for touch-ups on my highlights!"

"Oh, your highlights are WHITE!" she mockingly snapped.

"Who's being the immature one now, huh?" Galinda replied, ironically putting her hands on her hips, stamping a high-heeled foot, and yelling at the door like a child.

"Sweet Oz, no!"

This has been going on for at least ten minutes.

"Come _on_!" Galinda ran up to the bathroom door and started pounding on it and trying vainly to turn the locked handle. We were gathered in their dorm room, trying to get her out of the bathroom to show us what the terms of their bet was. Galinda wouldn't tell me, or anyone else for that matter, what it was—or what the bet_ was_ in the first place— and I was just as anxious as she was. I was lounging on the edge of Galinda's bed while Boq was sitting quietly in a chair close to the door. He had been dragged along by Nessarose, who was secretly invited by Galinda. I'm surprised all of Shiz isn't crowded into the room by now.

"…Fine. Let's get this over with." Elphaba said expressionlessly. Galinda stopped her onslaught of the door and sprang away eagerly, bouncing on her two-inch hot pink heels. I stood up and moved closer. We heard the lock click, and then turn slowly. The door was opened, and out of a nauseating blend of chemical smells and strong artificially-floral perfume stood the most miserable-looking Elphaba I've seen. Well, not that I've seen her much, and at the Ozdust Ballroom she seemed pretty unhappy. This was worse. MUCH worse.

Galinda gasped and grabbed at my arm.

"Oh, Fifi! Doesn't she look wonderful?" she squealed proudly as she bounced up and down. Son of a Quadling, how I hate that pet name.

"I look horrible, don't I? Well, more than normal, at least," she said, as cynical as ever.

"Eh…well…I…." I stalled, not wanting to answer either of their questions. I know I should be supportive of Galinda and all, but there's just…_something_ about that green girl that's…well…alluring. I don't know what it is (most likely the greenness), but she's _different_ than any of the other girls I've known. She doesn't openly fawn over me like some lovesick puppy—though I'm not complaining about the girls that _do_—she's independent and incredibly intelligent, stubborn and fiery, she's tomboyish at times, and she possesses enough sarcasm to scorch someone's eyebrows clean off. But sweet Oz, this is just _torture_ for my eyes! And it looked like she felt the same way, too…

She was uncomfortably standing just in front of the bathroom door, eyeing our little group embarrassedly. Everything about her was the same, the boring bland navy blue clothes, the scuffed old brown combat boots, the greenness, except for one thing: Galinda had dyed her hair. _Bright beach blonde,_ a shade or two lighter than Galinda's vivid honey curls. Galinda's favorite hot pink flower clip was pinned into her hair, but it had been knocked slightly off center. She had beenright, she DID clash with everything.

"…Fifi? Doesn't she look great?" She asked again as she shook my arm, more violently than I thought she could, then ran to Elphaba to give her a bear hug.

"Galinda…can't…breathe…" she gasped, tapping Galinda feebly on the shoulder. Galinda let go and ran to her exceedingly pink-ifyed bed. She brought her favorite hand mirror, another pink item, over and had Elphaba examine the job in it.

"See? See? SEEEE? I _told_ you you'd like it!" She squealed over her shoulder.

"Oh, Elphaba! You look great!" Nessarose said. I could tell she was lying, and Boq was slowly trying to sneak out the door and away from Nessa. I can't say I blame the little Munchkin; I've had more than my share of those girlfriends who get obsessive and stalker-ish.

"So, exactly _how_ long do I have to keep it like this?" Elphaba asked skeptically.

"Um, did we decide on that? Oh, we'll say a week!" She said cheerfully.

Elphaba grimaced and groaned, rolling her eyes. I could tell she'd had enough of this already. It must've been just as infuriating in the process of dying it, too.

"Really? As if I don't already have enough reason for being a target of ridicule? Why doesn't everyone just come and add something to me! It should just be declared 'Degrade Elphaba into Nonexistence' day! Hey Fiyero, how about you just teach me to be an untroubled, indecent _bastard_ so I can learn how NOT to care about anything anymore?" she lashed disdainfully.

I actually flinched at that. I've been told off before (nothing different about that), but coming from her…it's bizarre. I feel truly offended; it doesn't just slide off my back like other curses do. I've seen her curse out people before, but anyone who's been on the receiving end has always deserved it. I mentally cringed thinking about it. I really _have_ been pretty awful, worse than ever in comparison to previous schools. I think it was the whole almost-being-run-over-by-my-cart-on-the-first-day-of-school thing that tipped her off. First impressions are everything, after all.

"Well…um…I didn't think about _that_…."Galinda said nervously. I could tell she didn't want to rip the delicate strings of their friendship so early on, and that she had been disheartened by Elphaba's cursing and scathing remark about me. She's just trying to show her that she cares the only way she can.

"If it _does_ cause any problems, of course you can re-dye it back!"

"Can I just re-dye it _now_? You saw me with it now, and I hope you're happy with it, but I'd rather just have it back to the way it was before."

"Um…sure. I'd just have to order the dye. What's your color? 'Basic charcoal black number 1'?"

"It was natural," she deadpanned. Ah, back to her old self. That's what I love about her.

...Wait a clock tick... _WHAT_? Yes! No!

…Yes, that's what I said. That's what I LOVE about her. _All of her_.

"Oh, yeah…."

**Oh…and yes, my interpretation of Elphaba DOES cuss, but **_**only**__**when necessary,**_** toward someone or something that really deserves it, or when she's just REALLY angry. It's one of the only things I think Maguire actually got right (Even though I've heard he wrote her to cuss like a sailor. I haven't read the novel, nor will I plan to do so anytime soon, even though I have a copy on my shelf. I've heard... *Shudder* ...**_**THINGS**_** about it.). Even in the musical, I still get the feeling that she would if the dialogue and lyrics weren't already set.**

**Oh, and this is my "birthday fic" to my friend (the one who gave me the idea to write this). We were actually born on the same day, in the same year. We're exactly the same age; she's just a few hours older. I know you're going to read this, so this is it! **_**Happy birthday to us!**_** :D (Yes, I know you don't celebrate it, but still!)**

**(And yes, I just HAD to write that little bit of Fiyeraba fluff. Because, let's face it, they deserve each other! ^^)**

**Remember, if you have any theories as to what this bet could've been, then just press that pretty blue text right under this paragraph! It's MAGICAL! ^^**


End file.
